Trying to get the Truth for Once
by storylover6199
Summary: come and read how cammie and gang finally get the truth they want and need soo bad.
1. pre-view

hay so im going to start a new story like a planned it's almost finished here is a small preview.

_"Are you okay. You have been zoning out every class."_

_Bex_

_**XXX**_

_ "Cammie you know I love you with every ounce in my heart"_

_**XXX**_

_"Mom your scaring me"_

_Cammie_

**_XXX_**

_"Cammie the truth is... "_

_Mrs. Morgan_

**_XXX_**

_"I would like to welcome back blackthorn boys. "_

_**XXX ** _

_"Someone left me, my birth certificate, a picture of my real family, & a locket with CK & KK Family on the back"_

_C__ammie_

_**XXX**_

read and find out what all this means and how they come and find out the truth 


	2. Chapter 1

C pov.

"Cammie CAMMIE!" Bex yelled in my ear. "What, ow Bex" I replied. "Are you okay? You've been zoning out of every class. What happened after you got called into your moms office?" she asked concerned.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Cameron Ann Morgan to headmistress Morgan's office. " I got up, grabbed all my belongings and left. I walked to my moms office and right before I was going to knock came "Come in, Cam. " "You wanted to see me mom." "Cammie you know I love you with every ounce in my heart." "Ya, I do. what is this about. mom your scaring me. "Cammie the truth is I'm not your real mom" After she said that my whole world stopped. I couldn't even think. "What?" I said nearly above a whisper. "When you were a week old someone left you on our doorsteps. Mat & I took you in. We never told you because we didn't want you to look at us as anything less than your parents. You were in a basket with a small silver necklace, a picture of your real family, & a copy of your birth certific. The locket is engraved with ,CK & KK Family, on the back. " she said now bailing with tears. I took the stuff and stormed out of there I couldn't look at my mom the same ever again. I just couldn't believe my whole life was a lie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I'll tell you later,Bex. Right now lets just finish eating. " I told her. she just nodded & went back to eating. " Ladies I have an announcement. Gallagher & blackthorn will be having another exchange. I would like to welcome back the blackthorn boys. " my mom said, announcing their presence. Great more things to add to my stress. I watch as all the blackthorn boys from last year came. Including a certain smirking, green-eyed boy. I watched as Zach Grant Jonas And nick walked up to us. "Miss me Gallagher girl?" a very argent Zach asked me while smirking. "Now why would I miss a Goode?" I asked trying not to laugh. " Because we Goode's are irresistable. " " Hmmm true." I said. Ok maybe this year won't be to bad. " Ok guys meeting in my room. It's important. " I told them. After we all finished our dinner, we raced up to my room. Of course getting a good glare from Madam Dabney. Oh well, I'll probably get a lecture tomorrow. "Ok as the girls know my know I was called to my moms off today." I told them. I waited for someone to intrude but no one did so I kept going. I told them about everything that happened, from being adopted to the doorsteps all the way to the locket. It felt good to have that off my back. The all stared, shocked at what I just told them. "And i have a plan to go meet him" that seem to snap everyone out of shock. "come on then spill ya' beans" said Bex. "Well first Liz and Jonas get info on them. Then Macey and Nick goes & gets us a plane & some clothes. While Zach, me, Bex, and Grant plan when we leave and what passage ways we take." "I like it. What about you guys?" asked Liz. " Ok" chorused through after her. After that we all got to work on our parts of the plan.


	3. Chapter 2

"Ok we are leaving after we're done eating lunch. Meet us in the library. What do you guys have?" "Ok well all the clothes are packed & we need to book a flight with my private jet pilot & we're set." Macey said. "I found a lot about your brother. He lives in L.A, Hollywood. At the Palmwoods home of the future famous, with his 3 best friends, mom,and sister. he is in a boy band, that have been on 1 world tour & helped MI6 in london to capture an evil man trying to take over the world with the moon." Liz said. "Wow, well let's get our rest & we leave tomorrow. If anything goes wrong to stall us tell me or Macey. Got it?" I asked them. "Sir, yes Sir!" Macey mocked back to me. "Hahaha, very funny Macey. Night!" I yelled and went to sleep. "Ladies and gentlemen I have an announcement to make. The library will be closed for the day. Thank you very much" my mom said, while my heart stopped. "Cammie what are we going to do?" asked Liz. "Lets go int Zach's room. There should be another passageway in there to get to the library's one. Got it. Now lets eat." I told them. I hope I'm right. When we got to Zach's room, we searched behind & next to the bed and closet. I tripped over a lump on the floor. next thing I know a door slides open about 5 feet away(4 feet 10 inches). "See I told you. Now come on we only have a few minutes before people start to wonder were we are!" I yelled at them. We all are running full sprint when Liz decides to ask "Hay Cammie how did you know Zach's room number. He never told you?" I decided to answer I would pull a Zach. "Spy" I said while pointing at my self. That earned a "**bloody hell Cammie!**" from Bex and "Hay!" from Zach. I just laughed & kept running. When we finally made it to the passageway the bell rang. All our stuff was in here already so we grabbed the stuff & took off to the exit. We got there in 10 minutes. Bex and Grant went first. Once they we down we threw them all the stuff. When it was all down the guys jumped. "It's ok Gallagher Girl were down here. ready to catch you guys" I heard Zach shout to us. I looked down and sure enough they were down there waiting for us arms open. With that comfort i Jumped and so did Macey and Liz. Zach kept his word and caught me. I turn and look to see Macey all ready on her feet and Liz and Jonas blushing. Nerd Love is so cute. "Lets go" Bex whispered. We all ran to the nearest airport. After a while Liz tripped and hurt her legs so we choose to take a taxi. I of course got stuck paying Cause I was the only one to remember money.

Kendall's POV

Me 7 the guys are taking Katie to the water park today. Gustavo gave us the day off. "Hay guys, where you going. The pools closed." Lucy asked. She had Camille with her. "I thought that the guys and I would like to take Katie to the water. Would you like two like to join us?" I asked them. Truth is I have a huge crush on Lucy. Ever since I had a date with her & her parents. Plus she is a great cheek kisser. "Ya sure. We just need to go change. We'll be down in 10" with that said they left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Water Park~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The girls are getting wet. Me and the guys are still putting on sunblock. "Come on guys get wet." Camille water park wasn't that big but really cool. Buckets would drop water on you & when you here a bell a giant bucket of water would drop on you. Katie was wearing a blue bikini with stars. Camille a black bikini with pink stripes. Lucy wore a red bikini with a white guitar on her hip. James had white shorts, Carlos dark blue, Logan Black & white, while I had on grey ones. Everything was going great until all the water stops. You could hear something tipping over. I hear screams and see lots of people running. "Help! Help! Please someone Help!" I heard Katie scream. I couldn't find her. Then I see her about to get crushed by the water bucket. "Katie!" I screamed.

Cammie POV

After we landed we got a hotel. It was so hot that we choose to go to the water park down the street. Everything was going fine. Macey was tanning. Liz was reading. Me & Bex were splashing each other as the water fell. The boys were tossing a football. all the water stopped & only the trained eyes & ears could tell the that the bucket was tipping. Someone had messed with it. When people realised it was tipping people started running. I could hear someone scream for help. I started running. I found her. She was about 11 or 12. I got her out just in time cause when I turned around the Bucket fell right in front of us."Are you ok?" I asked her. "No I can't get up. Can you help me get to my brother?" she asked. "Sure. Zach!" I called out to him. "Ya!?"He yelled back. Come and help me get her to her brother!" We both reached down and grabbed an arm. I got her right and Zach got her left. "Katie!" "Kendal!" She screamed. I guess her name is Katie. Once HE saw her, He ran over to help us carry her. "NO it's fine." me and Zach told him. We moved her over to a table where they were at. "It looks like you twisted your ankle. YOu should put some ice on it." Zach told her. "Ok thanks for helping what are your guys name?" she asked. "I'm Cammie Mor- I'm Cammie Knight. You Are?" "No way. I'm Katie knight and this is my brother Kendal KNight. Those 3 dorks over there are his friends. Carlos, Logan & James." She told me. I was shocked to say the least. Zach and the guys froze in there spots. While the girls mouths fell open.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Ok I've been bad. I promise I'll try to update more.**_

Cammie Pov

"You're Katie and Kendall Knight?" I asked. "There are somethings me and my friends need to talk to you about. In private please. " I told them. If I had known it was going to be this easy to find them, I wouldn't have made a big deal out of it. "Would you guys mind coming to my place to talk, plus I can help you with your ankle." "Ummm... Sure Kendall you, the guys, and the girls go and follow us." Katie told Kendall. "Us? You're coming with me." Kendall said playing the big brother role. I don't think he trust us as much as Katie does. "It's fine. Come on Katie I have some ice in the car you can put on it. Zach go tell the others what's going on please" I told a still frozen in shock Zach" He got up & told the others what was going on. I picked up Katie. Macey, Bex, & Liz came up in our car. the guys were putting the stuff in their car. "Katie these are my best friends Bex Baxter, Liz Sutton, & Macey McHenry". "Wait aren't you the senator's daughter. The bad girl who got kicked out of almost every school?" Katie asked. All Macey did was roll her eyes. Typical Macey. "Hay let's go the guys are all packed up & our guest are behind them!". Bex yelled. So I put Katie in there a little & hopped in on the other side. "So... who are the guys?" Katie asked. "Our boyfriends." "Are you going to tell me their names?" "Well you met my boyfriend, Zach. The skinny one with glasses is Liz's boyfriend, Jonas. The greek god looking one is Bex'sboyfriend, Grant. The last guy not to buff but more buff than Jonas is Macey's boyfriend, Nick. " I told her. She nodded her head and stay quiet the rest of the way there.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Apartment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Thanks Cammie!" Katie told me. I just fix her ankle and put in a cast and gave her some cruches. "so what did you want to tell us?"Katie asked. "Ok well it all started when I was called into my moms room... " " I told them. I kept going, telling them whats happened and is happening. I told them everything except for spy related stuff. Now that I know they are not ready for. They just stared at me shocked. I handed them the birth certificate the locket and the picture."I can't believe mom would do this" was all Kendall said. "We have to take you to go see her. Come on. " Katie said. "No. We'll go later we all need to change and get ready." I told her. "Ok meet us at the Palmwoods at 6. Ok Bye!" Katie said as they were leaving. "Bye! I yelled back. As soon as they left Macey put me through the torture of getting ready."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
By the time we made it to the Palmwoods it was 6 o' clock sharp." Cammie! Cammie! Cammie!" I heard Katie yell to me. "Katie! Kendall!" I yelled back. I saw them run to me with someone following them. "Cammie this is our mom. Mom this is Cammie the daughter you gave up a week after our birth. You got something to say?" Katie asked. "Well you see the thing is..."

Kendall Pov

Just as my mom was about to answer Bidders came by with the indoor tour car for the hotel guest. She looks at it, jumps on & yells "Go! Go!". Bidders hits the gas and takes off. "Wow... just wow. " some really buff guy said. He was standing next to the egyptian goddess looking girl. I think her name was Bex. She elbowed him in the stomach, pretty hard by the look of it. "Well you guys want to go to the hotel restruant & get some dinner to get to know each other?" "Ya that's okay" Cammie said. While every one else just nodded. "OH hay is it alright if i bring some of my friends from the water park?" I asked not wanting to be rude. "Ya this way all my friends can meet al of yours." Cammie said. I called up all the guys & told them to come to the lobby. Then I called Lucy. "Hay Lucy... I want you to get Camille & come down stairs and meet us in the lobby... It's a surprise. " The guys came then Lucy and Camille. So with al of us here We left to the hotel restraunt.

Cammie Pov

"Table for 15 please" I asked. We sat down. Me on the top left, Kendall top right. Next to him were Lucy James Camille, Carlos, Logan, Liz Jonas Macey, Nick, Grant, Bex, Zach_**.((Ok super srry but for this to work I need Camille and James together. And Nick and jonas have to go so srry. Please forgive me).**_ I remember the others names from when katie pointed them out earlier. "Ok, well everyone knows whats going on so let me introduce you to my friends. The one next to me is my boyfriend Zach. Next is Bex Baxter, Her boyfriend Grant, Macey McHenery yes the senators daughter, her boyfriend Nick, Liz Sutton, and her boyfriend Jonas". I tolled them. "My friends Lucy, James, Camille, Carlos, & Logan". Kendall said. We talked more about our likes & dislikes, school, life before all this. I feel closer to them already. I can tell our friends are getting a long great. After 2 Hours of talking & eating I could feel someones eyes on us. I knew the guys could feel it to. "Well this has been nice but its getting late. We got to get going. Bye guys. See you tomorrow". We waved bye. Halfway home Our tire popped. We all knew what was happening. We all got our guns out & got out of the car.


	5. Chapter 4

"Well, well, well lookie who we found. I'm sure Ms. Goode will be happy when we bring you in". said a guy wearing black. 4 more came out surrounding us. All wearing black & C.o.C logo on their shirts. "Get behind the car"I yelled just as soon as they raised their guns. One bullet bounced off a wall and hits Jonas in the arm. Liz tries to help him. But he already lost too much blood. "Liz forget it. I'm going die. When I'm dead-" "you are not going die, stop talking like that Jonas!"Liz intrupted but he kept going like she didn't say anything.(again im so sorry for this but it had to be done. Again I'm sorry. :() "I -want you to move on & be happy with someone else. Promise me this Liz" "Your not going-" "Liz promise?" "I promise Jonas" "I love you Liz" "I love you to Jonas"Liz says on the verge of tears. We've already killed # out of 5 & knocked out their guns. ME and Macey are protecting Jonas and Liz. While the rest fight the other 2. Zach & Nick Kill their guy. "You alright Cam?" Zach shouts "Look out Zach!" I scream as I see another guy pop out of with a gun pointed at Zach. Just as he pulls the trigger, Nick pushes Zach out-of-the-way & gets shot right next to the heart. Zach gets his knife & throws it right in the eye. Bex & Grant finally get their guy. "Nick!" Macey screams & runs out to him. " Macey there's something I got to tell you. " "What is it?" "I.. I love you.. & I put toothpaste into your face wash mask thingy. " Nick said, while coughing up a small laugh. "You jerk! You tell me you love me than tell me that!" She yelled on the brink of tears but we all knew what she meant. "I love you 2 Macey." he slowly reached up and kissed her. In the background you heard Liz cry harder. Jonas is gone. After a few seconds nick stops kissing Macey and layed back down. Macey started crying just as hard as Liz. Liz came over and hugged and cried together. Bex was crying into Grant and me into Zach. I knew the guys were trying to be strong by not crying but I felt a single tear land on my head. Eventually Zach and Grant grabbed jonas and Nick and we all headed to our hotel. We snuck in through the back so no one would see the bodies. When we were in our room we put the bodies in a duffel bag so that we could have a proper funeral later. After that we all went to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We all decide we would move out here and into the Palmwoods. So we went down to the Palmwoods to ask. We ended up in a long line. "Cammie!" I heard Katie yell. "Hey, Kates" "What are you doing waiting in line" "Oh I'm going to get an apartment for me and my friends" "Oh but you can't" "And why can't I" I asked confused. I thought Katie liked me. "You can't because you have to be famous or start being famous" "Oh how do we do that?" "Lets go talk to Gustavo first. You guys can sing right?" "Ya" we all said. "Good" "You all are now under Knight management. " "Mom started a management?" "No I did now lets go!" she yelled. So we all followed her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Roquce Records~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gustavo, I got some new talent for you!" "Aah! Katie what do you want!?" "I got you more talent to work with. This is Cammie Knight-" "Cammie Knight!? I didn't know you had a sister, Katie" some dark skinned girl said. "Long story short Kelly, My mom gave her up and she found us. Anyway This is Cammie Knight, Bex Baxter, Liz Sutton and Macey McHenry and they call themselves the... "She paused waiting for us to say something. "The Gallagher Girls?" I asked. Bex, Liz, and Macey agreed. "Ok, next we got, Zach Goode and Grant Newman. They call themselves the... " "The Blackthorn Brothers" Zach said. "OK, but can they sing?" asked that Kelly girl. "No! Can they bring the fire that I need?" asked Gustavo. I can't believe they are actually listening to her. "Go and find out" Katie said. "OK. Lets go" said Gustavo. We followed him to the sound booth. "Ok first one by one. Then in your groups. Got it! Ok who is first?" Gustavo yelled. "I'll go first" said Macey. "I'll sing Mariah Carey 'We Belong Together' " "I'll go next and singing 'Getting Lucky' the Chipette version" Bex said. I never knew she watched that stuff. "I'll sing 'Dont Run Away' by Tyler James William" Zach said. "Survivor by Destiny Child, please" Liz said. "Ohh Ohh I got it. I'll sing do Cupid Shuffle by Cupid" said Grant. I looked at the girls and knew what song we would do. "For our group song we will do the Cheetah Girls 'Do No Wrong' " I told them. "Next to you by Chris Brown Ft. Justin Bieber"Grant and Zach said(Idk if i spelled his name rite. Not a big fan i like his music just not him. Dont hate me for it.). "Ok lets Go! Macey first" said Gustavo.


	6. Chapter 5

Macey started sing. Everyone says I'm the better singer but I think that the better singer is real Macey. She always sang so beautiful.

_Ooo..._  
_Ohhh..._  
_Ooo..._  
_Ohhh..._  
_Sweat love. _  
_Yeah._  
_I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you so. _  
_I should have held on tight. _  
_I never shoulda let you go. _  
_I didn't know nothing _  
_I was stupid _  
_I was foolish _  
_I was lying to myself_  
_I could not fathom that I would ever be without your love._  
_never imagined I'd be sitting here beside myself. _  
_'Cause _  
_I didn't know you,_  
_'Cause _  
_I didn't know me, _  
_but I thought I knew everything_  
_I never felt._  
_the feeling that I'm feeling now that I don't hear your voice _  
_or have your touch and kiss your lips _  
_'Cause I don't have a choice_  
_oh,_  
_what I wouldn't give to have you lying by my side_  
_right here_  
_'cause baby..._  
_when you left_  
_I lost a part of me_  
_it's still so hard to believe._  
_come back, baby, please_  
_'cause we belong together._  
_who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough?_  
_who's gonna talk to me on the phone 'til the sun comes up?_  
_who's gonna take your place?_  
_there aint nobody better._  
_oh baby, baby,_  
_we belong together_  
_I can't sleep at night when you are on my mind._  
_Bobby Womanks on the radio saying to me "if you think you're lonely now"_  
_wait a minute this is too deep._  
_(too deep)_  
_I gotta change the station so I turn the dial_  
_trying to cath a break and I then hear baby face_  
_I only think of you and it's breaking my heart._  
_im trying to keep it together but im falling apart_  
_I'm feeling all out of my element._  
_I'm throwing things, crying, trying_  
_to figure out where the hell I went wrong._  
_the pain reflected in this song it aint even half of what I'm feeling inside. I need you, need you back in my life baby_  
_When you left i lost a part of me,_  
_it's still so hard to believe, _  
_come back baby, please_  
_'Cause we belong together_  
_who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough?_  
_who's gonna talk to me on the phone 'til the sun comes up?_  
_who's gonna take your place?_  
_there aint nobody better._  
_oh baby, baby,_  
_we belong together, baby!_  
_When you left I lost a part of me,_  
_it's still so hard to believe, _  
_come back baby, please_  
_'Cause we belong together_  
_who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough?_  
_who's gonna talk to me on the phone 'til the sun comes up?_  
_who's gonna take your place?_  
_there aint nobody better._  
_oh baby, baby,_  
_we belong together...!_

Wow Macey really misses Nick. That was still so beautiful. Up next Bex.(and I couldn't find any lyrics so these are my own if you listen to the song and have lyrics message them to me plz and thxs).

**honey you're a sweat thing  
and you looks so fine  
all I ever wanted  
is to make you mine  
yippie  
yahoo  
tell me what I need to do  
to get lucky with you  
boy I really love you with my heart and soul  
honey wont you take me  
where I want to go  
YIPPIE!  
YAHOO!  
tell me what I need to do  
to get lucky with you  
get lucky hmm get lucky this really what its all about  
get lucky hmm get lucky  
its something I cant do with out  
honey I've been waitin'  
whatever makes you week  
let me unlock your heart boy  
I think I got to leave  
YIPPIE!  
YAHOO!  
tell me what I need to do  
to get lucky with you  
YIPPIE!  
YAHOO!  
tell me what I need to do  
to get lucky with you  
YIPPIE!  
YAHOO!  
tell me what I need to do  
to get lucky with you  
YIPPIE!  
YAHOO!  
tell me what I need to do  
to get lucky with you  
Ohh honey honey  
YIPPIE!  
YAHOO!  
tell me what I need to do  
to get lucky with you**

I know Bex and that song was for Grant to take a hint to take her out on another date soon. I hope I don't make a fool out of myself.

Dont worry about a thing,  
cause every little thing gonna be all right.  
don't worry about a thing,  
cause every little thing gonna be all right!

Rise up this mornin,  
Smiled with the risin sun,  
Three little birds  
Pitch by my doorstep  
Singin sweet songs  
Of melodies pure and true,  
Sayin, (this is my message to you-ou-ou:)

don't worry bout a thing,  
cause every little thing gonna be all right.  
don't worry (don't worry) bout a thing,  
cause every little thing gonna be all right!

Rise up this mornin,  
Smiled with the risin sun,  
Three little birds  
Pitch by my doorstep  
Singin sweet songs  
Of melodies pure and true,  
Sayin, this is my message to you-ou-ou:

don't worry about a thing, worry about a thing, oh!  
Every little thing gonna be all right. don't worry!  
don't worry about a thing - I wont worry!  
cause every little thing gonna be all right.

don't worry about a thing,  
cause every little thing gonna be all right - I wont worry!  
don't worry about a thing,  
cause every little thing gonna be all right.  
don't worry about a thing, oh no!  
cause every little thing gonna be all right!

I hope I didn't mess up(I might have the lyrics wrong I got them from some one else so don't hate me). It's little Lizzie's turn. I hope she isn't to sad from yesterday. She really loved Jonas and now he is gone.


	7. Chapter 6

(I just realised I went out-of-order just pretend Liz was next instead of Zach)Liz started singing.

Now that you are out of my life,  
I'm so much better,  
You thought that I'd be week without ya,  
But I'm stronger,  
You thought that I'd be broke without ya,  
But I'm richer,  
You thought that I'd be sad without ya,  
I laugh harder,  
You thought I wouldn't grow without ya,  
Now I'm wiser,  
You thought that I'd be helpless without ya,  
But I'm smarter,  
You thought that I'd be stressed without ya,  
But I'm chillin'  
You thought I wouldn't sell without ya,  
Sold nine million.  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what).  
Thought I couldn't breathe without you,  
I'm inhalin'  
You thought I couldn't see without you,  
Perfect vision,  
You thought I couldn't last without ya,  
But I'm lastin'  
You thought that I would die without ya,  
But I'm livin'  
Thought that I would fail without ya,  
But I'm on top,  
Though it would be over by now,  
But it won't stop,  
You thought that I would self-destruct,  
But I'm still here,  
Even in my years to come,  
I'm still gon' be here.  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what).  
I'm wishin' you the best,  
Pray that you are blessed,  
Much success, no stress, and lots of happiness,  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna blast you on the radio,  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna lie on you or your family, yo,  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna hate you in the magazine,  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna compromise my Christianity,  
(I'm better than that)  
You know I'm not gonna diss you on the Internet  
Cause my momma told me better than that.  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what).

Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)

After all of the darkness and sadness,  
Still comes happiness,  
If I surround myself with positive things,  
I'll gain prosperity.  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what)(Don't stop me now)  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what).  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what).

That was amazing. Now it's Zach's turn.

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Her beauty's crazy  
I watch her from the crowd  
Her voice is so amazing  
She makes her momma proud  
I tried to send her flowers  
But she has no address  
Her home is in my heart  
It's like she never left  
This is more than a crush  
More than a like like  
More than a love  
Baby I'ma make you mine  
And I ain't giving up  
Don't run away  
Don't run away from the truth  
'Cause I'm not giving up on you  
Show me you got fire  
But I'm preaching to the choir  
I know you know  
The whole world is watching you, so  
Don't run away  
Don't run away from the truth  
'Cause I'm not giving up on you  
Uh, they say true love is blind  
That real romance is timeless  
You're like my favourite movie  
Play it and rewind it  
'Cause baby you're the finest  
Your love I'm gonna find it  
And when I do, I'll run away with you  
Somewhere where they can't find us  
This is more than a crush  
More than a like like  
More than a love  
Baby I'ma make you mine  
And I ain't giving up  
Don't run away  
Don't run away from the truth  
'Cause I'm not giving up on you  
Show me you got fire  
But I'm preaching to the choir  
I know you know  
The whole world is watching you, so  
Don't run away  
Don't run away from the truth  
'Cause I'm not giving up on you  
Normally I couldn't turn your head  
That's why I had to write this instead  
Let's be friends, start out slow  
Get to know you beyond your glow  
You're more than meets the eye  
Girl you pterodactyl fly  
Way back when you knew my name  
The truth is what I bring  
Don't run away  
Don't run away from the truth  
'Cause I'm not giving up on you  
Don't run away  
Don't run away from the truth  
'Cause I ain't giving up on you  
Show me you got fire  
But I'm preaching to the choir  
I know you know  
The whole world is watching you, so  
Don't run away  
Don't run away from the truth  
'Cause I'm not giving up on you**_

I knew he could sing but not that good. The whole time Zach was looking at me. I started blushing. Up next is Grant.

_Shuffle... Cupid Shuffle_  
_Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle_  
_Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle_  
_Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle_

_Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle_  
_Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle_  
_Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle_  
_Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle_  
_(Come on, come on, come on, and do the)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (do the Cupid dance)_  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (Come on)(don't stop) _  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (We got brand new dance) _  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (hey hey)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (we got a brand new dance)_  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (oh oh oh)_  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (yeah yeah)_  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (now let me see ya do that dance)_  
_(new style yeah)_

_They say I'm a rapper, and I say no_  
_They say what you doing tryna do some zydeco (hey)_  
_I just let the music come from my soul_  
_So all of my people can stay on the floor (ooh ooh)_  
_They got a brand new dance (come on), you gotta move your muscle_  
_Brand new dance, it's called the Cupid Shuffle_  
_It don't matter if you're young or you're old (here we go)_  
_We gone show you how it go (hey hey)_

_To the right, to the right, to the right, to the right_  
_To the left, to the left, to the left, to the left_  
_Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick_  
_Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself_  
_(let me see you do)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (yeah yeah yeah yeah)_  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (a let me see ya do the cupid) _  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (woah woah woah woah woah woah woah yeah yeah) _  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (come on)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (let me see, let me see ya do the cupid)_  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (do the shuffle baby yeah)_  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (woah woah oh oh)_  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (hey hey hey hey yeah yeah)_

_To the right, to the right, to the right, to the right_  
_To the left, to the left, to the left, to the left_  
_Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick_  
_Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself_  
_(let me see you do)_

_Now you see what I'm talking about_  
_I represent for the dirty south_  
_Where we known for swinging out _  
_I'm gone show you what I'm talking about_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (hey hey)_  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (a let me see ya do the cupid, shuffle the cupid cupid shuffle) _  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance _  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (the cupid shuffle, the cupid cupid shuffle)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (ooh ooh oh)_  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (yeah)_  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (ooh ooh oh oh oh yeah)_  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (yeah yeah yeah yeah)_  
_(here we go) (here we go)_

_To the right, the right, the right, the right, the right_  
_The left, the left, the left, the left, the left_  
_Now kick, now kick, now come on baby kick_  
_Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself_  
_(now walk wit it)_

_To the right, the right, the right, the right, the right_  
_The left, the left, the left, the left, the left_  
_Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick_  
_Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself_  
_(her we go hey)_

_And do the cupid shuffle (oh oh oh oh oh)_  
_Cupid Shuffle (ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh)_  
_It's ya boy Cupi the I the D_  
_Mr. Fat on the track, got another hittin beat _  
_(here we go hey)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (come on come on)_  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (let me see you) _  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (do your dance) _  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (hey hey hey)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (we got brand new dance)_  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (we got brand new sound)_  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (we got a brand new feel)_  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (We got a brand new style y'all)_

_You better watch how close we coming (uh uh)_  
_So get ready for the brand new style _  
_You better watch how close we coming_

Not bad Grant. Defiantly better than that time we were playing karaoke. Now me and the girls are up for group.(Cammie singing Bex **singing** Macey _singing _liz singing _**all at the same time**_)

_**My baby's so fresh and he can do no wrong**_  
_**He tells me im the best and tells the haters be gone**_  
_**If you don't already know let me put you on**_  
_**My baby's so fresh and he can do no wrong**_

There ain't no doubt about it my baby can do no wrong  
They think I'm mad about it i'm not I just play along  
Say what you want to I'm convinced that he can do no wrong  
I stop the world and tell them my baby can do no wrong

_Lookin' at us everywhere we go_  
**People starin' like can they roll**  
**_How we do it they just don't know_**  
I can tell they'll never get it  
Lookin at him he's so Sincere  
_Whisperin' nothin's up in my ear_  
They tell me leave him but I don't care  
_**My baby can do no wrong**_

_Tell the operator there's a problem, problem, problem_  
_They say my baby's lying I ain't caught'em, caught'em, caught'em_  
_Cause nothing in this world could_  
_Nothing that I heard should_  
_Change the way I feel because I got him, got him, got him_  
_Tell the operator there's a problem, problem, problem_  
_They say my baby's lying I ain't caught'em, caught'em, caught'em_  
_Cause nothing in this world could_  
**Nothing that I heard should**  
**Change the way I feel because I got him, got him, got him**

**People they talk because their jealous of how tight we are**  
They see us everywhere we ride a round in fancy cars  
Say what you want to cause I don't believe em', believe em'  
Cause sometimes love don't have a rhyme or reason, reason  
I know they think its madness and they think that I should leave  
Cause every time I see his smile he puts my heart at ease  
So when they try to give advice and tell me what to do  
Just keep on talkin' now that I ain't even hearing you

**Lookin' at us everywhere we go**  
People starin' like can they roll  
_**How we do it they just don't know**_  
_**I can tell they'll never get it**_  
_**Lookin at him he's so Sincere**_  
_**Whisperin' nothin's up in my ear**_  
_They tell me leave him but I don't care_  
_**My baby can do no wrong**_

**Tell the operator there's a problem, problem, problem**  
**They say my baby's lying I ain't caught'em, caught'em, caught'em**  
**Cause nothing in this world could**  
**Nothing that I heard should**  
**Change the way I feel because I got him, got him, got him**  
**Tell the operator there's a problem problem problem**  
**They say my baby's lying I ain't caught'em, caught'em, caught'em**  
**Cause nothing in this world could**  
**Nothing that I heard should**  
**Change the way I feel because I got him, got him, got him**

_Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey_  
_Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey_

_**My baby's so fresh and he can do no wrong**_  
_**He tells me I'm the best and tells the haters be gone**_  
_**If you don't already know let me put you on**_  
_**My baby's so fresh and he can do no wrong**_

Tell the operator there's a problem, problem, problem  
They say my baby's lying I ain't caught'em, caught'em, caught'em  
Cause nothing in this world could  
_Nothing that I heard should_  
_Change the way I feel because I got him, got him, got him_  
_Tell the operator there's a problem, problem, problem_  
_They say my baby's lying I ain't caught'em, caught'em, caught'em_  
**_Cause nothing in this world could_**  
**_Nothing that I heard should_**  
**_Change the way I feel because I got him, got him_**

I think we did pretty good. Now its Zach(**BOLD**) and Grant's(UNDERLINED) turn.

You've got that smile  
That only heaven can make  
I pray to God everyday  
That you keep that smile

**Yeah, you are my dream,**  
**There's not a thing I won't do**  
**I'll give my life up for you**  
**Cos you are my dream**

**And baby, everything that I have is yours**  
**You will never go cold or hungry**  
**I'll be there when you're insecure**  
**Let you know that you're always lovely**  
**Girl, cuz you are the only thing that I got right now**

One day when the sky is falling  
I'll be standing right next to you  
Right next to you  
**Nothing will ever come between us**  
**I'll be standing right next to you**  
**Right next to you**

You had my child  
You would make my life complete  
Just to have your eyes on little me  
That'd be mine forever

**And baby, everything that I have is yours**  
**You will never go cold or hungry**  
**I'll be there when you're insecure**

**Let you know that you're always lovely**

**Girl, cuz you are the only thing that I got right now**

**One day when the sky is falling**  
**I'll be standing right next to you**  
**Right next to you**  
Nothing will ever come between us  
I'll be standing right next to you  
Right next to you

**We're made for one another**  
**Me and you**  
**And I have no fear**  
**I know we'll make it through**

**One day when the sky is falling**  
**I'll be standing right next to you**  
**Ohh ohh ohh ohhhhh**

**One day when the sky is falling**  
**I'll be standing right next to you**  
**Right next to you**  
Nothing will ever come between us  
I'll be standing right next to you  
Right next to you

**Oh nah nah**  
**Oh yeah**  
**Stand by my side**  
When the sky falls  
Oh baby  
I'll be there

**You've got that smile**  
**That only heaven can make**  
**I pray to God everyday**  
**To keep you forever**

Wow they were amazing. I hope Gustavo likes us both.

_**(A/N hay guys Merry Xmas Hope you enjoy it. I'l try to updatemore now tht i'm on vacation. so tel me what u think n send me anything u think i should add. n tell me wat u think. I got 1 or 2 more chapters till its over so let me no if u want a squel to this cuz i have alot more to write. thxs n review plz. )**_


	8. Chapter 7

After auditions of single & couple everyone was worried. "They are perfect. " Kelly said. "They barely passed" Gustavo said. "better than my dogs!" "Okay we can start in 2-3 months." "Why!" yelled Gustavo. We need to get a place to stay-" "We'll get you guys an apartment at the Palmwoods" Kelly said. "OK well we got to go pack to Virgina plus a few other stops & get our stuff & have a small Funeral for 2 of our friends" "OK fine but in 3 months be back or it's off!" yelled Gustavo "Thank you we'll be back. I promise & a Baxter never breaks their promise" Bex said. "Bye!" we all said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 Months Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kendal's Pov

It's been 3 months since Cammie and her friends left. She has sent her & her friends stuff over here since. She is supposed to be coming back today. I can't wait "I can't wait till Cammie comes back. I'm making some cookies" Katie said. She has been missing Cammie a lot. Especially since mom hasn't come back from when Cammie first came. "I know & her friend Macey seems really cool" Carlos said. "Aww does little Carlos have a little crush" teased James in a baby voice. "no" "yes" "NO!" "YES!" "Arg!" and now they are fighting. "guys quit fighting-" I was cut off by a knock at the door. "She's here!" yelled Katie. "I'll get it" we all yelled. I got to the door first. "Hay-! Your not Cammie" "Gee thanks" said Lucy. "Sorry we are all excited to have Cammie and her friends come back." I told her. "Ya I know i miss having her here to talk to" "Well if you missed me so much were is my hug?" some one asked behind be "Cammie!" Katie yelled. I turn around and sure enough Cammie is right behind me hugging Katie. "Well that's one. Where is the rest? Come on group hug" she says. So we all get together for a group hug. "Now come & help me & my friends move in. Grab a box and follow me. Except Katie & Lucy" she yelled. Cammie sure can be bossy. The guys and I got a box that was sent over to us during the last 3 months. We all walked up to 3k. "WOW! Your UP 1 over 1 to us & you got an upgrade just like ours just different stuff!" Carlos pointed out. "Ya it's more our style. We got a hidden salon for Macey, Lab for Liz, work out room for Bex, & for me a 'library'. and instead of a swirly slide a walk-in closet with stairs n a swirly slide to come down." Cammie said. "Wow wear are all the hidden rooms and how did we NOT even hear the construction workers?" asked James "Ah Ah Ah their hidden for a reason. So no snooping boys will bug us and you didn't hear them because they were using C.I.A tools to be quite. " Cammie said. " How did they get C.I.A tools and how do you know?" I asked. Cammie's eyes looked like they were going to pop when i said that. "oh um well.. my mom the other one used to work for the C.I.A so we asked for a favor." Cammie said. That is so weird. Oh well I'll talk to her 'Bout it later. "Um the guys live next door if you want to go see them" Liz said. With that said we all took off for a more manly place. Although, when we got their we didn't expect what we got.

Cammie's Pov

I still can't believe I almost told them our secret. We haven't told anybody that we are spies and I want to keep it that way.I like our new place. We got an upgrade like the boys but different stuff and Gustavo didn't have to pay for it. Someone owed me a favor so I thought it was time to collect. It was the second month. 1 week after the funerals.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Cammie where are you going?" asked Liz. She was still a little red in the eyes from crying so much this past week. "Just going out. Fill you guys in when I get back I promise" I told her and left before she could say anything else to stop me. I walked out of our hotel room and made a phone call. "Hay. We need to talk ... Yeah Virgina ... Yeah the place ... Meet you there in 20 ... ok Bye!" I said. I walk through the forest that's near Gallagher. Then went left to a clearing with tulips and wildflowers growing in the middle. The sun was just right to make it look like it was glowing. "Hey. It's still as beautiful as the day we found it" someone said behind me. I would have jumped if I didn't already know it was A.J. We met at my grandparents ranch a few years ago. He was riding his horse when it got scared and fell over on him. I helped him get back to his place and we've been friends since. His parents are retired C.I.A but he won't tell me which ones. "Hey whose watchin' the twins?" I asked him. the twins are A.J's twin Huskies, Ali & Alex. We picked them out when we were little I picked Ali and He picked Alex. "Oh you know your grandma loves those two. She is calling them her temporary grand babies. She sill thinks that we are going to get married." He told that made me blush a little. I had a tiny crush on him when we first met. I mean come on how could you not. He's 4'9 close to 5. He's got a farmers tan, 6 pack with muscles that are just the right size on him, his eyes are either a deep-sea blue or a rich grass-green. He is the and smartest person at the schools there.(He didn't want to go to Blackthorn because it was for assassins.) He is funny and sweet cares about others and likes animals. He is the best. But I don't still Have feelings for him. Do I? No,no that's crazy I have Zach now. "I know you didn't call just to say 'Hi', so what is it you need? Your not in trouble are you? " He asked worried. I pushed all thoughts of before out and focused on my main purpose of coming here. "I need a favor. Can you Pay to Have my new apartment fixed so that It has hidden rooms for me Bex Liz and Macey. Please Macey needs a hidden salon, Bex needs hidden Work out room, Liz a hidden lab and me well I hidden closest with stuff to change how you look and I also need a hidden room for my weapons please" I asked giving him my best puppy-dog eyes. He laughed at me "Of coarse Cam all you had to do was ask but I guess you missed seeing all of this so much you just had to call me out here." he then winked at me."Bye Cammie" said then did something i didn't even think he would do. he dipped me and kissed me. I'd be lYing if i said i didnt like it. then the next thing i know im standing there alone.

_**A/N Ok so tell me wat you think and which guy you like better A.J or Zach It Mite be a while till my next update so bare with me plz review and put which guy you like better thankxs**_

_**~E. **_


	9. AN

_**HAY GUYS SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A LONG TIME ITS JUST FIRST MY KEYBOARD BROKE THEN MY BRO HOGS THE COMPUTER BUT I HAVE LOTS TO UPDATE SO IM TRYING TO UPDATE MORE. NEXT UPDATE WILL BE IN 2 TO 3 DAYS I PROMISE! I LOVE YOU ALL WHO HAVE STAYED WITH ME THROUGH THIS AND ALL MY FANS.**_

_**~LOVE. e.n.m**_


	10. Chapter 8

_**Sorry i havent updated in a while my computer if going wonky and were switching cable so it might be a while till my next update but spring break is almost here so don't worry**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I still can't forget that kiss. I didn't tell the girls for obvious reasons. They would question me and I don't want to talk 'bout him just yet. Oh well. I looked around the room and thought I've got a lot of unpacking to do. Plus get to my hidden room and put all that stuff away right. Man I hope the guys are doing better.

**Kendal's POV**

We walked into Zach and Grant's room to find one) it was upgraded to two)no swirly slide three) they were fist fighting."Hey!Hey! Break it up!" I tried to stop them but just got punched in the stomach by Zach. Man that guy sure does have a punch I'll remember. "Oh sorry we were just sparring." Zach said. _They were just SPARRING!_ I yelled in my head. I just got munched for nothing. "You guys just need to sit down" I told them. "ok. Hay?! do you guys want to play Black Ops 2 with us?" Zach asked. "Sure" the guys said. "I'll stay here awhile"I said. "actually I promised Bex I'd go to the gym with her" Grant said. Zach mumbled something I couldn't hear. "Ok. Tell Bex she's making you soft!" he yelled back. Then backed to his game.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Cammie's POV**

I had just finished putting away all of my stuff, when Zach walked through my door. "Hay Gallagher Girl. I heard that the fair is down at the beach. You wanna go?" he asked. I giggled. "I would love to" I told him. "Now sho I got to get ready. Pick me up at 6". "Okay bye Cammie" with that I got in the shower to get ready.

**Kendal's POV**

Zach had just left to go talk to Cammie so I went to go talk to Lucy. I found her at the pool with Camille."Hay Lucy, Hay Camille" i said. "Hey Kendall. Bye Kendall, Bye Lucy" said Camille. "Laters, Camile" Me and Lucy said. "So Lucy. You wanna go to the fair at the beach? You know like on a date?" i asked nervously. "Sure pick me up at 6:30" she said as she was walkin away. "Ok"with that said I went to go get ready.

**Cammie's POV**

I got dressed and ready for my date with Zach and I didn't even think about A.J once. It is now 6' o clock. "Knock Knock" I went to go open the door. "Hay Gallagher Girl. Ready to go?" Zach asked. "Ya lets go" its an hour drive to the beach. When we got there it was huge. There was rides, booths, little shops, and food stands. It was amazing. Me and Zach agreed to go on the Ferris Wheel, The Terror Drop, and The death Spin first. then playing' some of the games. The finishing with food and walking around. "So what do you want to eat?" I asked after we got off the rides and playing' the games. He won me a teddy bear, chameleon and a white tiger. "Ribs or Hot Dogs" Zach says.'Hmm, Ribs sound nice" I told him. we found this rib booth. They have 3 different types BQQ, Sweet, or Spicy. Zach Got sweet, I got BQQ. We sat down at a table. Then saw Lucy and Kendall in the line for hot dogs. "Lucy?!" I yelled. She turned around. "Cammie?!" She yelled back. They both walk over to us after they got their hot dogs. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked. "We are on our first date. What about you two?" she asked. "Same" Me and Zach said at the same time. "Cool! do - Hold on I'm getting a call from Katie. hay Katie . . . Great we met up with Cam and Zach . . . She's What! When. . . Now!? Ok. . . No I'm not Bye" Kendall said. "What append" I asked. "ok moms here. Watch -" but he didn't get to finish wat he was saying. "Kendall! Cammie! It's good to see you" mom said. I knew Kendall was going to explode at her if he opened his mouth. So I beat him to it. "We are on a date if you don't mind can you please leave?" I asked. "Oh sorry. I'll just go home -" but she didn't get to finish. "No. Its not your home anymore. When you left, you hurt me and Katie. You aren't our mom anymore. Pack your bags, then leaves us all alone!" Kendall shouted. "Now young man. That was very hurtful. Now apologize to me right now!" mom shouted. Wow I didn't even realize I was comfortable with calling her that. "No! I don't have to listen. . . " they kept going on but I tuned them out. only the spy part of me listen to them yelling. My phone started ringing. It was my special ringtone for AJ. "Hay" "Cammie hows your date going?" he asked. "Fine till my real mom came. How Did you know I was on a date?" "I got my connections." "Ok is that all you called about?" I asked a little nervous. "No not really but turn around."he said. so that's what I did. "Cammie!" he shouted. "AJ?!" I asked/shouted. He ran, hugged me, spun me, and then kissed me. I pulled away shocked. "What. The. Hell?" Zach and I shouted. "I. . . I. What!" I asked still in shock of what happend. Then Kendall's phone started ringing. "What!" he shouted verryy angrly into the phone.


	11. End Sorry

I'm sorry I'm done I can't do it anymore. I'm losing my touch and I'm running out of time. I hope you don't hate me, But I'm starting high school soon and I just simply don't have time for long stories anymore. I might do one shots but I can't do this anymore I'm sorry. If any 1 wants to continue this just messages me.

I'm thinking of a tribute one shot to Anne Frank We have just finished the movie and I'm reading the book. It is such a sad story. I was thinking a story for which she and Peter escape from the window were they kissed just before they were captured in the 1959 movie version and they go back to America and they start a new life together.

And i was thinking maybe I could do a Gallagher version of The Diary Of Anne Frank


End file.
